What happened after Summerslam?
by sweetchick1
Summary: This is a sequel to NEWEST EDITION/Is blood really thicker than water?/The New Girl. Things got really screwed up and the same story got uploaded 3 times. Anyways, this is the sequel, so R&R!


The crowd went into an uproar as Monday night Raw started with a bang with Triple H on his way to the ring. It was the night after Summerslam, where he had his historic match with Shane McMahon, and Shane shocked the world when he proposed to Taylor right in the middle of the ring, and Taylor accepted! Now no one knew Taylor as well as Triple H did, and he knew that Taylor was also a very fast mover and she loved to live dangerously, and this left Hunter worried as to if Shane and Taylor had eloped.  
  
Triple H stood in the middle of the ring, microphone raised to his lips. He began to just talk to the crowd, "You know, I never really liked the idea of my sister coming into the federation. I know what kind of bullshit goes on here, especially with the damn McMahons, and thats exactly why I told Taylor not to get involved with Shane when she got here, but did she listen? No! She didn't! And now, shes been lured in by Shane. Well theres one thing I wanna know. Shane McMahon, are you and my sister married?!" He stood in the ring, eaggerly waiting for Shane to come out with an answer. Finally, Shane's music hit and he walked out from behind the curtains, alone. Triple H didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad sign that Taylor wasn't with him. Shane stood at the top of the ramp, grinning at Triple H, leaving him in suspense. "Well, well, well. Hunter. You know i'm really hurt. I can't believe you would think so little of me, after all we've been through. After all, i'm good enough for your sister, in every aspect." The crowd was a mixture of cheers and whistles, they thought that Shane's sexual reference was very amusing. Not to Triple H, however. He wanted a straight answer. Shane began to speak again, "You know Hunter, I do love Taylor very, very much, regardless of how low you think I am. I would never do anything to hurt Taylor, I only want whats best for her, the same as you do. But unlike you, I think about what would make HER happy, instead of what would make me happy. Did you ever stop to think that maybe being with me would make her happy? No, you didn't. And just for the record, I DO make her happy, and she makes me very happy. And on that note... yes. We are married."  
  
Triple H's blood seemed to boil in his veins, but he tried to control himself. Taylor's music hit. She walked out and stood by Shane, giving him a kiss. She spoke into the microphone, "Everything that Shane has just said is completely true, Hunter. Yes, I do love him, and he loves me, regardless of what you want to believe. And we make each other happy. And last night was the best night of my life, when Shane and I decided to elope. And also, when we got to our honeymoon suite, where he showed me just how good he truly is." The crowd went into an uproar, cheering and whistling. Triple H was anything but amused. He couldn't believe that his sister, his own flesh and blood, was now a McMahon. "So Hunter, you're gonna just have to accept the fact that Shane and I are married, especially if you want me and you to have any kind of brother sister relationship." Triple H just stood in the ring. He didn't know what he should do. "Just give me some time to think everything through." He answered. Shane and Taylor shrugged their shoulders and nodded. "Okay, thats fine then. Take all the time you need, Hunter." Taylor said. Hand in hand, Shane and Taylor walked backstage and out of sight. Triple H leaned on the turnbuckle. He was so confused, he definitely needed some time to think everything through, about his sister's marriage and what he was going to do.  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Shane was lying naked in bed with his new bride. She was lying back on to him in his arms, her head rested on the pillow. "I'm just thinking about Hunter. I never know what to expect from him, he always surprises me, in every situation. But for some reason, I just think that he's not going to accept me being married to you." She turned her head to look up into the gorgeous eyes of her husband, they sparkled in the moonlight that was shining in through their bedroom window. " I know. But what are we supposed to do? I mean, he has to accept the fact that we're in love, he can't just ignore you for the rest of his life." Said Shane. Taylor turned her head back around so she was facing the wall, "Obviously you don't know Hunter too well then." He snuggled into her warm body and kissed her shoulder. "Listen, i'm sure Hunter will come around. He has to accept the fact that you and I are in love, and we're not gonna break up just because he doesn't like me." Taylor was silent. Shane grew slightly uneasy, "Right?" Taylor grinned and rotated her body so she was face to face with her husband. "Of course." She stroked his cheek and lips. "If Hunter just will not accept our marriage, than that's just too bad for him. Because there's no way i'm gonna leave my wonderful husband just to please my brother." She gently kissed his lips and ran her fingers through his soft hair. Shane ran his hands up and down her back as their kisses became more passionate. Shane wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her up so she was on top of him, their lips not separating. Taylor's hands caressed his chest and stomach, as she sat up on top of him. The two of them moved together, like nothing else mattered. She threw her head back and exhaled as Shane ran his hands up her stomach and chest, massaging every inch of her from waist up. He sat up and slid his arms around her back, and kissed her deeply. She ran both her hands through his hair and down his muscular chest as his lips moved down to suck on her neck and shoulder.  
  
This man sent her into absolute bliss in every way possible, she loved him dearly and wouldn't even consider letting him go. Not now, not ever.  
  
  
  
Triple H propped his feet up onto the coffee table and switched on the TV. He wasn't really paying attention to it though, all he could do was think about what was going to happen with him and Taylor, and Shane. It was true, she was an adult and he couldn't boss her around, but he also cared about her and wanted what was best for her, and he wasn't sure if Shane was what was best for her. He turned his head and looked up at the clock. It was almost 3 a.m. His sister and her husband only lived a few blocks away. Hunter tried not to think about what they were doing at that very moment. It almost made him sick to think about Shane McMahon making love to Taylor, so he blocked the image from his head. "Oh man, what am I gonna do?" He asked himself. The house was very quiet. Almost a little creepy. He wasn't used to the silence, Stephanie made sure of that when they were together. He sighed and turned off the TV. He pushed himself up from the couch and headed up the stairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
In bed, he couldn't sleep too well. He thought about everything, thoroughly. Everything that would happen if he did this, or if he did that. All the thoughts drained him, and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
It was Smackdown. Neither Shane nor Taylor were scheduled for any matches, so they relaxed in Shane's office. Shane was sitting on the leather couch. Taylor was sitting on the opposite side, her legs stretched out over his lap. "I wonder if Hunter has come to any decisions yet?" Said Taylor, as she began to munch on some grapes from the food tray. Shane smiled at his wife, "Well lets hope that if he has, hes made the right one. Hopefully he has decided to accept our marriage, and realized just how much in love we are. If he really loved you, than he would accept it, and he does love you. I think things are gonna work out fine." Taylor loved Shane's positivity, it was one of his best qualities, his confidence and positivity. Just as Shane leaned in for a kiss, their office door opened. Taylor and Shane looked up. It was Vince. "Oh, hello father." Said Shane. "Hello Shane. Taylor. So, you've eloped." They couldn't really tell if Vince's expression was happy or angry or disappointed, or what it was. "Well yes, we have." Said Taylor. Vince stood in silence for a few moments, an expressionless face. A smile than replaced it, "Haha! Congratulations you two!" He opened up his arms. Shane and Taylor stood up and hugged him, happy that he wasn't angry. Shane and Taylor then took their seat back on the couch as Vince sat in the leather chair across from them. "Shane my boy, you've certainly picked out the right lady. Very sweet but also confident, and doesn't let people walk all over her. Glad to have you in the family my dear." Taylor smiled wholeheartedly, "Thank you Vince, you're very kind." They were happy that Vince approved of their marriage. "Well its my pleasure. Now I just hope, that Triple H soon feels the same way. I know it must be very hard for you to be in this marriage without your brother by your side, supporting you." Said Vince. Taylor's smile faded. She sighed, "Yes, I wish Hunter would just be happy for me, hes so stubborn. It would be so much better if he would just come to his senses and join with us, because right now it seems that hes against us." Shane put his hand on her lap, comforting her. Vince spoke again, "I know. But I truly believe, that Hunter does love you. And when he realizes that you're very happy in this marriage, he'll come around." The three of them smiled, hopefully Vince was right.  
  
  
  
CLICK.. Taylor hung up the phone. It was Saturday evening. Shane and Taylor were enjoying a nice night at home. Shane put down the newspaper and looked to the right of him on the couch, at his frustrated looking wife. "Not home hun?" Shane asked her. Taylor had been trying to get ahold of Hunter for the past few days. "Nope. Nothing. I've called a million times, I've left messages, everything! I don't know what to do anymore. I think i'm just gonna leave Hunter alone and let him figure this one out for himself. Maybe on Monday night we'll find out if hes come to a decision about what role hes gonna play in our life. Maybe I should have never told him that I didn't need him or want him in my life." Taylor leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, and head in hands. Shane put down the paper and moved over next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her, "Hey, don't talk like that. You were angry. We both were. Besides, we told him after that he was welcome into our lives if he would accept our marriage. We'll just have to wait and see, think positive." Taylor rested in Shane's loving arms. If Hunter wasn't gonna be in her life, at least she had Shane. She would always have Shane.  
  
  
  
Monday night Raw came. Everyone wondered if Triple H had his mind made up yet. Taylor had a match scheduled for that night. It was against Lita. Just a regular one on one match, no strings attached.  
  
Taylor walked out in her regular entrance theme, which was her brother's old theme. This just proved that she still loved Hunter a lot. Shane was by her side as she walked into the ring. Her and Shane exchanged a few words as Lita's music hit and she walked down the ramp. Shane got out of the ring and watched by the side. DING DING DING! The match began normally. The advantage shuffled from one lady to the other. As Taylor began to pick up the advantage, the crowd went into an uproar as the Hardys were sprinting down the ramp and into the ring. Shane jumped in, but was greeted with a brutal boot to the face. He fell to the floor. Matt hauled Taylor up by the hair as she cried out, he began to trash talk her and scare her. The crowd was in their feet once again, now in a frenzy as Triple H ran down the ramp holding a steel chair. He slid into the ring and let the cold, hard steel connect with the back of Jeff's head, knocking him down and out. Matt let go of Taylor and was about to attack Triple H, but Hunter was too quick. He smashed Matt's skull with the steel chair, knocking him down. He continued to beat Matt and Jeff with the steel until they fell off the side of the ring. Hunter dropped the chair down and turned around to face Taylor. Shane was staggering to his feet. Taylor and Hunter exchanged glances in the middle of the ring for several moments, before a smile took over Triple H's face and he bent down, lifting Taylor off her feet in a big hug. The crowd was going nuts. Hunter set Taylor down, he then looked at Shane and shook his hand, pulling him toward him and a hug. The three of them stood in the ring together. Taylor was in the middle of them. Shane raised up Taylor's left hand and Hunter raised her right one. They stood in the ring, now aligned together. This new force was now going to be unstoppable, now that Taylor and Shane had Triple H on their side. Taylor couldn't be happier.  
  
THE END 


End file.
